Cains Secret, Raws laugh and Gitches foolishness
by Ladyfox10
Summary: Cain has a funny secret and Glitch finds out about it.


A/n's: I am not one bit happy about this story. Not one Why because it's no where near how I wanted it, but I couldn't get help with it. I had ask some one to fix it and give me feed back, I never got it back in time for the contest it was for, so no not only is it not my best work, it showed me that my friends are to busy to help when I ask for it. This was written I believe Jan 6 (day of the Tinman contest) and it hasn't even sent back to me yet. On another note, I may have found me an editer, so there we go. Rated for what it is for bad words, about it. It's mostly ment to be funny, not really any thing else (The contest was about Cains Boy scout syndrome and why it's like that) I also give credit to some one on another website I go to because they help inspire this but I won't give the link cause the site is a insert bad word here. Enjoy and review to let me know how you like it. Might fix it later if I do get an editer.

* * *

Glitch wasn't a snoop. Not on propose anyway. Truth be told, he was just doing what he was told to do, but he had needed to find one, so he looked and when he found one he like he sat down and, in Cain's room, was reading the book waiting for said person to get out of the shower, like the Tinman told him to do. Unfortunately, the book that the head case was reading was one that Wyatt Cain did NOT want Glitch reading. And he let the black haired man know it when he came back in.

"Where the hell did you find that book!?" The man reading the pink covered story jump before he saw it was Cain dressed in only pants and smiled at up at him.

"Oh hello Cain. I'm just reading, like you told me to do. How was your shower?" He watched as the blond haired man walked over quickly to where Glitch and ripped out the book out of hands, then over to his bed when the half naked man threw it under his pillow for now. Standing up as well the brown eyed man followed him and reached for the pillow only to have his hand grabbed before he was able to get the book again.

"Hey I was reading that, and it was getting good! They just got to Central City and..."

"Enough! We need to get ready to meet up with DG and Raw, and I'm not going to argue with you about this, forget the book. Now let me get dressed." Glitch pouted but said nothing more for now. That is till he saw that Cain was blushing brightly. Sneaking up to the other male, Glitch reached around and poke his friends cheeks, who in turn smack the hands. Glitch just giggled and pulled back.

"Aw, Cains embarrass! Well don't worry, I'm sure once the maid realizes she left it here, she get it later." It didn't get past the head case that the blush on Cains face deepened. Glitch's grin fell a little as he watched only to come back bigger than before.

"Mr. Wyatt Cain, do you _own _that book?" He snickered as he spoke as he watched his friend hid his face from him, but growled out.

"It's your turn to use the shower, Get in there before I throw you in there." It fell on deaf ears as Glitch had moved back to where the Tinman hid the book and opened it to the cover.

"It doesn't say but from all the dirt on it, I would say, Oh! Whats this? 'To my fateful fan..'" Glitch was having to much fun with this to notice Cain was lunging at him from across the bed till it was almost to late. Key word, almost. He jumped back just in time and bolted to the bath room with Cain right on his heels.

"Glitch give that book back, or so help me you will _pay!_" Glitch was laughing to hard at this point that he nearly forgot to lock the door as the Tinman threw his weight at it.

"Where was I? Oh yeah 'To my fateful fan, I am glad to know that even men such as your self can enjoy my books to the fullest. As it is, this book is something you inspired, hence the title. Though I may not know your name, I do know you work as a Tinman here in Central City, so this book is for my most faithful fan. Yours truly, Samantha McBeast.' Aw! Cain I never knew, you like her books so much! I can see why this would be your favorite, I mean, how many people can say 'Of Tinman and Convicts, a forbidden love story' is based off them?" He kept talking even as Cain nearly had the door broken from his consent pounding as Glitch read. Both of them not noticing as DG and Raw entered the room.

"What are you guys doing? A couple of the maids just shot by looking scared out of there minds!" The blue eyed girl said as she watched Cain turn around showing he only had his pants on as well as a opened shirt. She nearly chuckled as she watched his eyes widen before running a hand threw his hair and try not to look flustered.

"Um, Glitch got him self locked in bathroom and I was trying to get him out." Raw looked down at his hands as he tried not to laugh. He never seen Cain look so alive with embarrassment and he found it funny, DG did to as she was trying not to laugh ether as she yelled at them for scaring the maids. Glitch was the only one laughing the loudest as he was the safest. He only came out of the bathroom after Cain swore not to attack him and Raw said he would stay there. After that all was calm even as Cain went and took the door to the bathroom off it's hinges. Raw even felt it was safe to leave the two alone again after they were dressed. He got about half way down the hall when he heard a loud crash and yelling again.

"Give me that damn book! Don't even try the bathroom again, I fixed it where you can't remember?"

"Cain, You and your boy-scout syndrom! It's not that big of a deal that you read this however if you don't share" CRASH!

"How's that for sharing!"

"I meant feelings! Not throwing expansive vases!"

"Glitch, you and your therapy crap are going to get more than a vase if you don't hand that book over!"

Raw just watched as Glitch holding a pink covered book ran out the door with the Tinman hot on his heels. He threw him self ageist the wall as the two rounded the corner. However Glitch tripped and fell, sending the pink book sliding under a hall table but the two didn't see it as they kept running like little boys playing chase. After they were gone, Raw walked over to where he saw the book slide and picked it up before snickering to him self and walking on his way.


End file.
